Wüstensand
by Amunet
Summary: Warnung: Andeutung Inzest; Pärchen: Goten x Gohan; Inhalt: Son Goten sitzt in der Wüste und denkt über die Gefühle nach, die ihn in letzter Zeit quälen und während die Sonne unbarmherzig auf ihn niederbrennt, nähert sich genau die Person, vor welcher Goten geflohen ist.


**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Wüstensand

 **Story:**

Son Goten sitzt in der Wüste und denkt über die Gefühle nach, die ihn in letzter Zeit quälen und während die Sonne unbarmherzig auf ihn niederbrennt, nähert sich genau die Person, vor welcher Goten geflohen ist.

 **Pairing:**

Son Gohan x Son Goten

 **Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai; Inzest (Andeutung)

 **Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere von Dragonball bzw. Dragonball Z gehört mir. Die Figuren gehören ihrem Erschaffer Akira Toriyama und wurden nur für diese FF ausgeborgt.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Wüstensand**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Horizont und brannte heiß auf die Erde herab. Das letzte Gras der Steppe war längst von ihrer Hitze verdorrt und selbst die hitzebeständigsten Kreaturen der Wüste versuchten, sich vor ihrer zerstörerischen Hartnäckigkeit zu verbergen. Eidechsen suchten unter einzelnen Steinen Schutz, während sich verschiedenste Käfer in den lockeren Sand eingruben. Gelegentlich streifte eine sanfte Brise über die Einöde, wirbelte etwas Staub auf und machte die erdrückende Luft noch unerträglicher, doch Son Goten war dies alles egal. Er ignorierte die Strahlen der Sonne, die ihm seine Haut verbrannten, ebenso sehr wie er den Durst ignorierte, der ihn bereits seit zwei Stunden quälte. Alles was Goten wollte, war seine Ruhe und hier hatte er sie gefunden.

Mit dem lähmenden Gefühl, dass es nicht länger so weitergehen konnte wie die letzten Wochen, war Son Goten an diesem Morgen aufgewacht und hatte sich nur kurz bei seinem besten Freund Trunks blicken lassen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er heute die Schule schwänzen würde. In Trunks' blauen Augen hatte es bei diesen Worten geleuchtet, denn gewöhnlich schwänzten sie nur gemeinsam den Unterricht, doch heute hatte Goten ihm zum ersten Mal einen Korb gegeben. Das „Warum" von Trunks hallte noch immer in Gotens Ohren wieder und Goten ahnte, dass es seine Strafe für die Antwort war, die er Trunks noch immer schuldete.

Fast regungslos seufzte Goten auf und war erschüttert darüber, wie laut ihm dieses Geräusch vorkam, wo der doch sonst nicht einmal bemerkte, wenn er überhaupt seufzte. Er hatte es Trunks wirklich sagen wollen, aber er hatte es nicht einfach so auf die Schnelle über sich gebracht. Das, was ihn beschäftigte, brauchte mehr Zeit, mehr Feingefühl und auch, wenn Trunks sein bester Freund war – Son Goten wusste, dass ihn sein Geständnis in arge Bedrängnis brächte. Goten war sich sicher, dass Trunks ihn keinesfalls verurteilen würde und dass er mit der Hilfe von seinem Freund rechnen konnte, aber es auszusprechen fiel Goten dennoch schwer.

Erneut seufzte Goten auf und er widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, es den Eidechsen gleichzutun und sich ebenfalls an einen kühleren Ort zurückzuziehen. Solange ihn diese Gefühle beherrschten wollte er versuchen, sich zusammen zu reißen. Es war der kriegerische Instinkt eines Saiyajins, der Goten daran hinderte aufzugeben, auch wenn er in diesem Fall selbst der Feind war. Sein Verstand kämpfte gegen die Emotionen an, die mit jedem neuen Tag stärker wurden, die sein Denken immer schwächer werden ließen und die ihm Bilder und Phantasien vorspiegelten, die ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Die eigentliche Qual jedoch waren nicht die Phantasien, diese bittersüßen Gedanken, die sein Herz zum rasen und sein Blut zum kochen brachten, sondern die Tatsache, dass seine Gefühle von Hoffnungslosigkeit geprägt waren. Obwohl in seinen Adern das Blut von Kämpfern floss, konnte Goten nicht umhin, zu erkennen, dass seine Liebe keines Kampfes bedurfte. Selbst seit Goten akzeptiert hatte, dass diese Leidenschaft, diese ausgeprägte Sehnsucht einem bestimmten Menschen, einem Mann galt, gab es da doch eine Hürde, die er nicht überwinden konnte.

Blut. Die Grenze, die Son Goten bannte, ihn zurückhielt und lähmte, während er innerlich laut schrie, war Blut. Es war das gleiche, verräterische Blut, das ihre Adern durchfloss und sie aneinanderfesselte und doch so weit entfernte. Goten hatte seinen Ursprung immer schon geschätzt. Es genossen, welchen Vorteil sein Blut ihm brachte, aber seit dem Tag, an dem seine Gefühle erwacht waren, wünschte er sich zum allerersten Mal, dass er nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch wäre. Er war jedoch mehr. Er war zur Hälfte ein Saiyajin, ebenso wie es sein älterer Bruder war.

Son Gohan.

Alleine der Name brachte Goten trotz der Hitze zum erbeben. Es spielte keine Rolle **,** wie heiß es um ihn herum war, denn Gotens Körper reagierte immer mit Hitze, sobald er an seinen Bruder dachte. Anfangs hatte Son Goten die Reaktion seines Körpers nicht begriffen, doch mit den Tagen und Wochen war die Bedeutung zu ihm durchgedrungen und hatte ihn bis auf die Grundfesten seiner Selbst erschüttert.

Er begehrte, er liebte seinen Bruder.

Jede Nacht, welche Goten Zimmer an Zimmer mit Gohan verbrachte, wurde zu einer Prüfung, denn die Versuchung, Mut zu fassen, zu ihm zu gehen und sich heimlich zu Gohan zu legen, wuchs. Sie brachte das Wesen des Saiyajins in ihm zur Geltung. Ein Saiyajin war nicht feige, sondern immer bereit, seiner Furcht in die Augen zu sehen, über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen und Größe zu erreichen. Auch wenn er dank seiner Mutter zur Hälfte ein Mensch war, Goten konnte die Saiyajin-Gene mit zunehmendem Alter nicht mehr ausklammern. Früher hatte er es für einfaches Gerede seines Vaters gehalten, als er ihm sagte, der Saiyajin in ihm würde immer stärker werden. Heute wusste er, dass er recht hatte. Der Saiyajin erwachte.

Ein Surren in der Luft ließ Goten aufhorchen. Das Geräusch passte nicht zu den Geräuschen, die ihn bisher umgeben hatten und doch war ihm dieses Geräusch vertraut. Unzählige Male hatte Goten es bisher gehört, es selbst verursacht. Er wusste, jemand näherte sich im Flug und er wusste auch, dass es nur jemand sein konnte, den er kannte. Außer den Z-Kriegern konnte auf diesem Planeten keiner fliegen.

Die Augen geschlossen konzentrierte Goten sich, ließ für einen Moment seinen Geist spüren und erkannte auf diese Weise, welche kraftvolle Aura sich ihm näherte und er wollte verschwinden. Der Mut in seinen Venen drohte zu verblassen, denn es war Gohans Energie, die sich ihm näherte und die verzweifelte Frage, was sein Bruder hier wollte, wurde abgelöst von dem Wissen, dass er nur zu ihm kommen konnte. Abrupt stand Goten auf, blickte hoch zum Himmel und sah, wie sich Gohan blitzschnell näherte, immer größer wurde und letztendlich direkt vor ihm auf dem trockenen Boden landete.

„Was willst du hier?" Die Frage rutsche Goten heraus, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte.

„Mama macht sich Sorgen um dich."

„Warum?"

Goten konnte sehen, wie sich das Gesicht seines Bruders verdunkelte und eine leise Stimme flüsterte in seinem Hinterkopf, dass Gohan nichts für seine Gefühle konnte, dass nicht Gohan leiden sollte, nur weil er sich in seinen Bruder verliebt hatte, aber Goten überging diese Stimme. Er wollte die Stimme einfach nicht hören, sie nicht wahrhaben, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese Stimme sein Gewissen war.

„Weil du dich den ganzen Tag noch nicht hast blicken lassen? Weil dein Schuldirektor angerufen und Mama einen Wutanfall bekommen hat, weil du mal wieder geschwänzt hast? Weil sich Mama erst wieder beruhigt hat, als Trunks bei uns aufgetaucht ist und dich gesucht hat?"

„Und wenn schon?", fauchte Goten und drehte sich von Gohan weg.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir", gab Gohan ärgerlich von sich und seine Hand legte sich auf Gotens Schulter, um ihn wieder zu sich zudrehen. Diese bloße Berührung fühlte sich für Goten heißer an als Feuer. Sie brannte sich in seine Haut, in sein Fleisch und es war mehr als nur Schmerz. Sein Körper wehrte sich gegen dieses Gefühl, erhob seine Hand und schlug die des Bruders von sich weg. Der verletzte Ausdruck in Gohans Augen kam nicht gegen die Härte in seinen eigenen an.

„Was hast du für ein Problem?", fragte Gohan, bemüht, sein Temperament so wie immer unter Kontrolle zu halten und in diesem Augenblick hasste Goten ihn dafür. Hasste ihn dafür, dass er schon immer so beherrscht gewesen war und dass es viel brauchte, um Gohan aus der Fassung zu bringen, während sein Temperament ständig mit ihm durchging.

„Ich hab kein Problem, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Wenn du wirklich deine Ruhe gewollt hättest, hättest du deine Aura verbergen können", konterte Gohan und die Erkenntnis, dass Gohan womöglich recht hatte, machte ihn verlegen. Oder hatte er seine Aura einfach vergessen zu löschen? Aber weshalb war Trunks dann nicht zu ihm gekommen? Warum war Trunks dann zu ihm Nachhause geflogen? Konnte er seine Aura nur für seinen Bruder öffnen?

„Lass uns darüber reden, Goten", probierte Gohan es weiter und die verständnisvolle Stimme reizte seinen Ärger nur noch mehr. Er wollte, dass Gohan ging, ihn in Ruhe ließ, bevor er sich zu etwas hinreißen ließ, das sie beide später nur bereuen konnten. Gohan jedoch wollte ihm diesen Gefallen scheinbar nicht tun.

„Geht es um ein Mädchen?"

„Was?" Goten war entsetzt von dieser Vorstellung.

„Bei deinem Frauenverschleiß wäre das doch keiner Wunder", grinste ihn sein Bruder unsicher an und erinnerte Goten damit an ihren Vater.

„Nein", antworte er barsch, „es geht nicht um ein Mädchen. Mädchen sind nicht gerade das, was mir im Kopf rumgeht."

„Geht es um einen Mann?"

Erstaunt sah Goten Gohan zum ersten Mal in die Augen, denn die Behutsamkeit, mit der sein Bruder diese letzte Frage ausgesprochen hatte, verwirrte ihn.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

„Ich dachte nur…"

„Was dachtest du nur?"

„Ob du vielleicht… Ach vergiss es!"

„Nein! Ich will wissen, was du damit meinst!"

Goten hoffte, betete, dass Gohan nicht auf der richtigen Spur war. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hatte, dass er sich in einen Mann verliebt haben oder gar dass er sich in ihn verliebt haben konnte.

„Du und Trunks… Da dachte ich, dass ihr zwei vielleicht-"

„Nein!", unterbrach Goten ihn und konnte die Röte, die sich über seine Wangen zog **,** nicht verhindern. „Ich habe nichts mit Trunks. Wir sind nur… Freunde."

„Oh!", sagte auch Gohan, dessen Wangen sich ebenfalls verdächtig verfärbten. „Dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt."

Unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Goten konnte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag spüren, wie ihm der Schweiß aus den Poren kroch. Wie sein Körper zu einem Spielball der Hitze wurde und wie er sich nach Kälte sehnte. Es war, als hätte Gotens Körper begriffen, was seine Seele noch nicht erfasst hatte. Er musste sich lösen. Sich von der Hitze befreien, der äußeren wie der inneren, doch Goten wusste nicht, wie. Sein Bruder stand vor ihm, gutaussehend, erwachsen und stark, und Goten hätte einen Arm dafür geopfert, ihn jetzt küssen zu dürfen. Aber Goten stand still, bewegte sich nicht, ebenso wie Gohan sich nicht bewegte.

Sein Geist suchte nach Worten, um diesen peinlichen Moment zwischen ihnen zu zerstören und um sich gleichzeitig etwas von der Versuchung zu lösen, Gohan kam ihm allerdings zuvor.

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was dich bedrückt? Ich weiß doch, dass du etwas hast." Goten erstarrte, er hatte schon lange geahnt, dass Gohan ihm diese Worte sagen würde und so hinderte er ihn auch nicht daran, als Gohan weitersprach. „Was ist passiert, dass du nicht mehr mit mir reden kannst? Hat es… Hat es vielleicht etwas mit meiner Hochzeit zu tun?"

Die Worte standen zwischen ihnen und Goten konnte nicht verhindern, wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten, denn Gohan hatte recht. Seine Gefühle für Gohan waren erst so richtig durcheinander gebracht worden, als Gohan ihm erzählt hatte, dass er Ende des Sommers Videl heiraten würde. Videl, welche bereits jetzt schon von Gohan schwanger war. Die Eifersucht, die Gotens Eingeweide versenkt hatte, hatte sich nicht mehr lösen können, sie war eingebrannt und hatte nichts als Zerstörung zurückgelassen.

„Goten, egal was zwischen Videl und mir ist, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass dir dein Bruder verloren geht."

„Mein Bruder ist mir längst verloren gegangen", sagte Goten und verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihm dieser Kommentar herausgerutscht war.

„Was?" Das Erstaunen in Gohans Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen und Goten musste bitter lächeln. Wie könnte Gohan auch nur einen Hauch von dem ahnen, was Goten dachte und fühlte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in seinem kleinen Bruder vor sich ging. Keinen Verdacht davon, wie abgrundtief die Verschlingungen von seinen Gefühlen waren und wie dunkel sie werden konnten. Gohan war einfach zu unschuldig.

„Vergiss es", winkte Goten ab. Er wollte und konnte nicht mit Gohan darüber reden. Nicht er sollte derjenige sein, der Gohans Unschuld zerstörte.

„Goten!" Gohans Ausruf war ebenso ärgerlich wie vorwurfsvoll und Goten konnte es einem Bruder nicht verübeln. An seiner Stelle würde er wahrscheinlich ebenso handeln, doch Goten war nicht an Gohans Stelle, sondern an seiner, nämlich der eines törichterweise in seinen eigenen Bruder verliebten Teenagers.

„Geh einfach, Gohan", sagte Goten und setzte mit Nachdruck nach: „Merkst du nicht, dass ich nicht darüber reden möchte?" Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren gequält.

„Goten…", hörte er seinen Bruder sagen und Goten wusste, dass er Gohan mit seinen Worten erschreckt hatte. Niemals zuvor in ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit war es vorgekommen, dass Goten sich Gohan nicht anvertraut hätte, doch dieses Mal konnte Goten einfach nicht.

„Hat es mit mir zu tun? Bin ich der Grund, weshalb du dich so komisch verhältst?", fragte Gohan und Goten schnürte es die Kehle zu. So viel Schuld klang in Gohans Frage wieder. Schuld, die keine war, denn Gohan hatte sich keinesfalls schuldig gemacht. Gequält blickte Goten zu seinem Bruder und sah die Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht spiegeln.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern ganz allein meine."

„Dann bin ich also der Grund?"

„Gohan, hör auf", doch was aus Gotens Mund kam war kein Befehl, sondern eine flehentliche Bitte.

„Ich bin der Grund", stellte Gohan fest und ein Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Sag es mir, sag mir, was dein Problem mit mir ist!"

„Gohan…"

„Nein! Denkst du nicht, ich hab ein Anrecht darauf?", fauchte Gohan ihn an. „Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann möchte ich gefälligst wissen, was für eins. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Bruder mir aus dem Weg geht. Oder ist es das, was du möchtest? Das wir uns künftig aus dem Weg gehen? Wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit, über die wir noch nicht einmal reden konnten?"

„Keine Kleinigkeit", warf Goten ein und seine Wangen waren von Röte überzogen. „Es ist keine Kleinigkeit und ich sagte dir schon, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Dieses Problem muss ich mit mir selbst ausmachen."

„Warum, Goten?", wollte Gohan wissen und ging auf Goten zu, welcher automatisch zurückzuckte, doch Gohan ignorierte das eindeutige Zeichen von Gotens Körper. Mit jedem Schritt, den sich Gohan näherte, wich Goten weiter zurück, doch nicht so weit, dass ihr Abstand der gleiche blieb. Er wurde kleiner, schmolz dahin und Gotens Gedanken rasten, denn er wollte keinen Streit mit Gohan haben, wollte ihm vernünftig erklären, dass zwischen ihnen alles so bleiben konnte wie bisher, doch auf der anderen Seite kämpfte er auch gegen den Drang an, Gohan tatsächlich in seine düstere Welt zu ziehen. Es waren Gohans Hände, die sich sanft auf seine Schultern legten, die ihn nicht mehr zwingend, sondern bittend hielten. Es war der Blick aus den dunklen Augen, die ihn einerseits wütend und enttäuscht ansahen, aber hauptsächlich nur zutiefst verletzt, welche Gotens Willensstärke prüften.

„Bitte." Es war dieses eine Wort von Gohan, welches das Fass an Emotionen in Goten zum überlaufen brachte. Goten warf sich in Gohans starke Arme, die dieser automatisch für seinen Bruder öffnete. Sie fielen dank Gotens Überschwang auf den harten Boden, eine sandige Staubwolke produzierend. Noch ehe Gohan begreifen konnte, was da gerade geschah, entluden sich Gotens unterdrückte Gefühle, indem er seine Lippen auf die des älteren Bruders presste. Voll Verzweiflung küsste er ihn immer und immer wieder, ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf Gohans Verblüffung. Erst als Goten den Zugang zu Gohans Mund erzwingen wollte, hielt dieser ihn ab.

Geschockt blickte Goten Gohan an, der nicht minder geschockt zurückblickte. Übelkeit überwältigte Goten und sein Fluchttrieb erwachte. Gerade im Begriff aufzuspringen, wurde er festgehalten, so als hätte Gohan erahnt, was in ihm vorging.

„Ist es das, was dich bedrückt?"

„Lass mich los", krächzte Goten. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, sollte Gohan ihn gleich verstoßen.

„Fühlst du etwas für mich?" Auch ohne zu sprechen, offenbarte die Schamesröte Gotens Innenleben. „Es ist in Ordnung", lächelte Gohan ihn sanft an.

„Wie kann das Okay sein? Du bist mein Bruder!"

„Ich weiß, und trotzdem ist es in Ordnung."

„Was meinst du damit?" Goten klang so gequält. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich ebenso für dich empfinde, denn das wäre gelogen, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Auch ich habe mein Herz einmal einem Mann geschenkt, dem ich mich so verbunden fühlte wie einem Vater."

„Du bist schwul?", platze es aus Goten heraus.

„Nein. Ich liebe, wen ich liebe, egal ob Mann oder Frau."

„Aber du heiratest!"

„Ja, ich heirate Videl, gerade weil ich sie liebe. Weil sie die Mutter meines Kindes wird. Aber bevor Videl kam, war ich in Piccolo verliebt."

„Piccolo?", geschockte starrte Goten Gohan an. „Piccolo? Echt jetzt?"

„Hm…", murmelte Gohan und bekam einen derart verträumten Blick, dass Goten sofort eifersüchtig wurde.

„Das ist was anders, Piccolo und du, ihr seid nicht miteinander verwandt."

„Mag sein, aber Piccolo hat mich lange Zeit wie einen Sohn großgezogen, als Vater in der Unterwelt war. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, dass er mir mehr Vater war als unserer. Piccolo war immer da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe und irgendwann, da merkte ich, dass ich mich auch körperlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte."

„Habt ihr?"

„Nein. Nicht einmal. Er konnte meine Gefühle nicht erwidern." Goten sah den Schmerz in Gohan. „Ich bat ihn damals nur um einen Kuss. Einen Kuss voller Gefühl."

„Und hast du ihn bekommen?"

„Ja, als Abschiedsgeschenk." Gohans Blick heftete sich plötzlich intensiv an Goten. „Das ist genau das, was ich dir anbieten kann, Bruder. Hier im Wüstensand bin ich bereit, dich zu küssen, du darfst all deine Gefühle für mich in diesen Kuss legen und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich darauf einlassen werde. Doch wenn wir dann Nachhause fliegen, wirst du mich vergessen, so wie ich Piccolo vergessen musste. Ich habe mit Videl eine neue Liebe gefunden und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass dir das auch gelingen wird."

„Das ist grausam! Wie soll ich dich küssen und dann vergessen?"

Zu seiner Überraschung hob Gohan seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Sein Blick hatte etwas ganz weiches und für einen Moment bildete sich Goten ein, darin den Anflug von Tränen zu sehen, aber da musste er sich irren, denn Gohan weinte so gut wie nie. Die Wärme von der Handfläche war gänzlich anders, als die unbarmherzige Hitze der Sonne, sie hatte etwas Sanftes und Beruhigendes an sich.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich weiß nicht, was für dich besser ist. Mit hat dieser Abschied geholfen. Nur… dieses Angebot gilt jetzt, nicht morgen und auch nicht übermorgen. Wenn wir die Wüste verlassen, musst du mir versprechen, dass du mich nur noch als Bruder lieben wirst."

„Glaubst du, ich kann meine Gefühle für dich einfach so vergessen?"

„Nein. Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Was ich von dir verlange, ist, dass du dich nicht mehr nach mir sehnst. Ich möchte, dass du nach vorne blickst. Dass du keiner vergeblichen Liebe hinterher trauerst, sondern die Augen für etwas Neues offen hältst."

„Ich hasse dich", sagte Goten. Sein Herz war bei diesen Worten ganz schwer geworden. Er brauchte die Selbstzweifel nicht, um zu wissen, dass sein Bruder mit jedem Wort recht hatte. Aber was sollte er machen? Sollte er Gohan wirklich küssen, nur um die Süße seiner Lippen für immer vergessen zu müssen? Diesen groben Kuss von vor wenigen Minuten wollte er nicht zählen, denn da war sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen und er hatte ihn kaum genießen können. Der Zwiespalt tobte in Goten und sein Verstand konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Gohan unter ihm sah so verlockend aus.

„Lass dein Herz entscheiden", meinte Gohan sanft und Goten nickte ergeben und schloss seine Lider. Er fühlte die Sonne, die ihm auf den Rücken brannte. Spürte die Weite der Wüste und sogar die Brise heißen Windes. Aber das, was seinen Körper zum Kribbeln brachte, war Gohan, dessen fester Körper unter ihm lag. Er konnte Gohans Herzschlag wahrnehmen, das Pulsieren seines Blutes in den Adern. Nie zuvor war er seinem Bruder so nahe gewesen, hatte ihn nie zuvor so intensiv gespürt und es war mehr, als er jemals geglaubt hatte zu fühlen. Er öffnete seine Augen, blickte Gohan an und hatte sich entschieden.

„Zum Abschied. Ein einziges Mal?"

„Ja", antworte Gohan und dann war es besiegelt. Goten beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Bruder, wie man seinen Bruder nicht küssen sollte. Ihr Kuss war zärtlich, innig und auskostend. Goten wollte keine Sekunde dessen verpassen. Wünschte, dass dieser Moment ewig währte und verschmolz gänzlich in der Zärtlichkeit, die Gohan ihm zuteilwerden ließ. Doch die Zeit war grausam. Der Augenblick verging und als Gohan sich von ihm löste, war es Goten, als wäre sein Herz entzwei gebrochen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Gohan, umarmte ihn kurz, nur um sich dann von ihm zu lösen und aufzustehen. Auffordernd hielt er ihm die Hand entgegen. „Komm, Mutter wartet."

Mit einem Kloß im Hals blickte Goten auf die ausgestreckte Hand. Sobald er danach griff, war alles vergangen. So als hätte diese Glückseligkeit nie existiert. Gohans Blick auf ihm war mitfühlend. Sein Bruder wusste nur zu genau, was gerade in ihm vorging. Goten langte nach der Hand, die Stärke eines Saiyajins zeigend. Ja, er würde in die Zukunft sehen, aber nicht für sich, sondern für Gohan. Er wollte nicht, dass Gohan sich künftig um ihn sorgte. Wollte nicht, dass das brüderliche Verhältnis unter der Last unerfüllter Liebe zerbrach. Also sah er mit der Entschlossenheit eines Saiyajins in die dunklen Augen seines älteren Bruders, nickte diesem bekräftigend zu und nahm im stillen Einverständnis die dargebotene Hand an.

„Du solltest dir auf dem Heimflug eine gute Ausrede für Mama einfallen lassen."

Goten verzog sein Gesicht. „Ist sie arg wütend?"

„Auf der Skala 1 bis 10 - 12", meinte Gohan und kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Auch das eine Geste, die sie beide von ihrem Vater übernommen hatten.

„Sie wird mich umbringen!"

„Nicht, wenn Trunks noch da ist."

„Wieso Trunks?", fragte Goten verdattert.

„Ich sagte doch, dass er kam, weil er sich Sorgen um dich macht."

„Weil ich einmal ohne ihn geschwänzt habe?" Goten begriff Trunks' Verhalten nicht.

„Scheint so", antworte Gohan und setzte prompt nach: „Deshalb dachte ich… dass ihr…"

Son Gotens Wangen verfärbte sich glühend rot.

„Nein! Niemals!", sagte er. „Aber wenn mir seine Anwesenheit hilft, dass Mama meinen Kopf auf den Schultern lässt…" Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er hob ab. Gohan folgte ihm, schloss mit ihm auf und nebeneinander flogen sie weiter. Sie schwiegen und Goten fand dies gut, denn während sie die Wüste in Windeseile hinter sich ließen, konnte er so ein letztes Mal die Gegenwart seines Bruders genießen und der Liebe hinterher trauern, die es nicht hätte geben dürfen. Aber an diesen einen Kuss, den süßen Kuss im Wüstensand, würde er sich immer erinnern…

 **ENDE**

* * *

Hallo **^.^**

Das war mein neuer DBZ-Oneshot. Wer es bis hierher geschafft hat, hat sich definitiv nicht von dem für mich absolut ungewöhnlichen Pärchen abschrecken lassen.

Allerdings fände ich es schön zu erfahren, was ihr von dieser neuen Geschichte haltet. Deshalb ran an die Tasten und Kommis schreiben. Von Kritik bis Lob ist alles erlaubt und meiner einer ist total gespannt, wie die Resonanz ist.

Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
